The Demon Within
by lila-alysida
Summary: When Cain Heel brought the demon trapped inside Tsuruga Ren, it is a life and death situation for him. What can he do about it? Nothing. Not alone. But what if he is not alone? What if our four favorite demons are sent on a mission to help Tsuruga Ren control his inner demon? Will he stay alive? Contain spoilers and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Skip Beat! much less their characters and I also do not receive any money from writing this.

* * *

Prologue

"How rude!" An actress, close to exploding, complained to her three co-stars, two female and the other male in the recording room as the said man left, "he came, acted his part, create trouble, and left just like that! No form of gratitude towards the other stars, staffs, or even director! Who does he think he is? Not even a simple "thank you" was said! How can someone like HIM be in this industry? It corrupts all of us too!"

One of her female friends nodded in agreements, "and to say he is better than us just because he's a foreigner."

"And to say Japan is a small country, thus we couldn't be as good as an actor as he is just too much!" The first one shouted, still angered by the man no other than Cain Heel, the mysterious actor the director hired for his film. Not a single thing was known about him, not even his name was registered in the list of American actors.

Cain Heel walked down the halls along with his little sister, Setsu. No one said a word; it was quite normal for them to do so, no matter how overprotective these siblings are. It was to show their love for each other.

Little did they know, Cain Heel was bringing back a demon. A dangerous, mad, dark murderer... According to the people involved in the accident.

"Is he the one?" a small dark figure out of the three odd people asked his two other companions as they appeared a few doors Cain Heel and his little sister entered, now tightly shut.

"Yes, he fits the description well: tall, muscular, handsome, and practically everything perfect," another one taller than the earlier one answered, almost covered in red.

"Great!" A raven-haired teenager around the height of the previous one exclaimed sarcastically, "a perfect idol on the outside, and a badass demon inside. It spells trouble no matter how you look at him."

"Come now, Yusuke," the second teenager pulled the one called Yusuke farther from the door, the other one followed, "let's find the rest."

* * *

Do know that this is only a prologue and that the next chapters will be much longer than this (or at least I'll try to) and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Skip Beat! much less their characters and I also do not receive any money from writing this.

Considering my bad grammar and lack of english vocabulary, I do hope that you enjoy the story and is willing to read it. Fell free to point of out mistakes and what I could do to make the story better for next chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hold on!" The man, looking around his twenties shouted very out of character for him, Tsuruga Ren, to do so, "so let me get it straight. You two... demons... are going to protect me from this dangerous demon.. that's inside of me...?"

"Yep, and just to clear things out, I'm only half demon. Plus, there's two other, one demon and the other completely human," the taller one of the two teenagers standing in front of Ren who looked like he just woke up. Receiving no answer the boy added, "Hey, let's get on with it okay? That damn toddler woke me up so early in the morning to do THIS. The sooner we get over the introductions, the sooner I get back to my bed, just calling me to come. Fast."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't have four teenagers who are clearly younger than me to help and protect me from... myself..."

"Well then, I'm sorry to say you have no other choice, I'm Urameshi Yusuke. Beside me is Hiei, the other two is Kurama and Kuwabara Kazuma." the same raven haired teen said getting rather impatient. "Why can't Kurama be doing this? He's definitely better at persuading other into getting what he wants, or at least told to do."

"Hn." Hiei agreed.

The older man sighed hearing the cranky teen in front of him. The other one too doesn't seem very friendly with his stance and glare. Especially not with that sword tilt poking out of his black cloak, he look ready to cut him up anytime.

"I'm Tsuruga Ren, an honor to be working with you."

"Good morning, Ren," Yashiro Yukihito, manager of Tsuruga Ren, greeted with an awkward smile showing that he was about to scream anytime if someone did not save him from a sword, that appeared out of nowhere, near his neck. "It's been a while since I've seen you and Kyouko. What happen?"

As usual, Ren smiled one of him usual bright smile, "good morning Yashiro, I ran to a little bit of trouble, but it's all settled now."

"Hiei, he's fine," the redhead stated after checking Yashiro and smiled as if nothing happened, "hello, my name is Kurama. This one here is Hiei. I'm sorry for what we did. We were hired to protect Tsuruga from getting hurt. I do hope you understand."

"No! It's nothing at all! I completely understand," the other man quickly replied and smiled, "nice to meet you, I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager."

"Well then we will meet often, might as well work together. Our jobs are quite similar."

"Of course! If you need something please do not hesitate to ask, and just call me Yashiro."

"Thank you, Yashiro."

"Are only the two of you coming today?" Ren decided to stop Kurama and his manager, the conversation sounded creepy to him.

"No, the other will come after school," Kurama turned to Ren. "Today is a holiday for me, we go to different schools."

Ren nodded, remembering that they were still kids. Based on their attitude, or at least Kurama's, they seemed to have already graduated, "Ren it's time to go your new drama shoot."

"Yes," Ren answered as the four head to the car, Ren driving, Yashiro in other seat in front and the two teens behind.

"Ren, I heard you'll be working with Kyouko in this new drama," a wide grin appeared on Yashiro's face. "I think she's the main character too, and this is a love story."

"Yes, she told me she'll be the main character of a new drama," Ren told his manager, "I didn't thought it was the same one though."

"You must be happy to spend more time with her," Yashiro teased but then remembered a very crucial information. "I also heard a singer would act in this drama too."

"She didn't say anything about that," Ren started to find interest. "Who is this singer?"

"Ahh well, I did heard he was casted last minute," Yashiro pretended to be calm but was raging inside, "he's called Fuwa Sho if I remembered correctly. I think everyone will be present in the first day, maybe Kyouko will create trouble sooner than expected without a certain help of a respected teacher, Ren."

"Fuwa Sho.." Ren mumbled to himself, darkly, as his abnormal bright smile appeared on his face, "we're here."

As the four of them made their way to the studio, a female, blonde hair, with a very disturbing shocking pink clothes came close to bumping Kurama.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry, I didn't see where I was going," the female said after catching her breathe.

"It's okay, it was also my fault for not realizing you coming," Kurama smiled.

"Kyouko!" Yashiro exclaimed.

"Hello Yashiro," Kyouko replied with a bow, "and Tsuruga."

"Hello," Ren flashed one of him dazzling smiles.

"So what are you doing here?" Kyouko asked no one in particular while eyeing the other two teens.

"Ren's shooting a new drama, and it seems like it's the same as your's," Yashiro answered.

"Let's get going then! It's almost time," Kyouko exclaimed.

"Ah, Kyouko! These people are here to protect Ren," Yashiro pointed at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Mogami Kyouko," Kyouko did a 90 degree bow.

Kurama too followed, "nice to meet you, I'm Kurama and this is Hiei."

"So I guess we'll meet often," Kyouko said as they opened the door towards the meeting place.

"There's our main stars," the director said ushering Kyouko and Ren to the center of the room, while Hiei and Kurama stood next to the door with Yashiro.

Kyouko, standing next to Ren, gawked at the figure in front of him no other than her all time enemy, Fuwa Sho. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" with dark aura slipping from her body, mini Kyouko demons too appeared little by little. Kurama and Hiei was taken by surprise at the sudden energy of numerous low class demons but was able to hide it from years of practice.

Sho found it amusing that all Kyouko's attention are place towards him. That is until Ren stopped her by whispering that it is work, and that the whole cast was present.

After getting a grip of herself, Kyouko was the first to introduce herself energetically, "hello, I'm Mogami Kyouko, please take care of me!"

"Good morning, I'm Tsurugara Ren," Ren continued, not forgeting his gentlemanly smile, after Kyouko.

"Fuwa Sho," an irritated smile appeared on Sho's face as he recalled how happily Kyouko entered with Ren and three other men. Before she saw him.

Sho came back to reality as the voice of the director echoed throughout the room after the introductions was finished, "feel free to know your co-star further, be prepared to start shooting tomorrow."

"Yes!"

Ren was about to ask Kyouko for a cup of coffee until he saw Kurama and Hiei approached them, "may we speak with Mogami for a while, please?"

"Of course,"

Kyouko made a move to follow the two men before Ren interupts, "Am I allowed to go?"

At Kurama's nod, the four was out of everyone else's view.

Coincidentally, Sho was looking around the room for Kyouko and maybe making his all time enemy jealous but they were nowhere to be found. Upon instinct, he went out of the room they were currently in.

"Those things before," an unfamiliar voice to Sho was heard from a distance, "I do believe are demons."

Without having any control, his feet let Sho to where the location of the voice was. Especially when an all too familiar female voice answered the first man, "Ah… What?"

The first man pause as if trying to sort out his mind, as Sho could see, before answer, "In the presence of the previous man we could definitely saw and feel the energy of demon. Although it may only be low level ones which we could defeat with no problem, a demons are still demons."

"I'm sorry for interrupting," another man, which Sho recognize as he himself proclaimed him as a rival, interrupted the first man, "How do you know those are low class demons? And to say that you could beat all of them with no problem must be supported by a reason."

The first one was again pausing, his left hand up to his chin as the other supported it, trying to sort out his thoughts and structure them to sentences.

"Kurama," the final figure, the shortest one of all, spoke for the first time. Probably it was also the first time Ren and Kyouko heard his voice for they flinched at his dangerous, deep tone, "it's no use trying to hide it. In the end they will have to know. In fact they practically knows it now."

"I guess you're right, Hiei."

"I'm always right."

'What are these two people talking about,' Sho thought, 'say it out already.'

"Other than Human World, the place you are currently living in, there are to other world. One is Spirit World, the world of the dead, and Demon World, the place where billions and billions of demons live. The demon race is divided into different classes depending on the amount of power they hold. The lowest one is E, although there are some demons below E, they are considered as nothing close to a threat because they're as powerful as a mere human. Second is D, not that much powerful but still more powerful than E. Then come C that is slightly more powerful than D depending on the demon intelligence. After C is B, which is already quite powerful, depending on which perspective you are looking at. Next is A class demons. They are very dangerous. A serious threat if they ever enter the Human World. A class demons not only have high intelligence, it also have the strength to support it. A human and demon below its class will undoubtedly loose the second they cross path against the demons. The only one that could defeat A class demons are S class demons. Not only one, but a huge number of A class demons could be defeated but a single S class demons. That's how powerful the highest level of demons is. The previous three rulers of Demon World is S class demons. Luckily, they were stopped before an all out war happen or not only the Demon World is affected; Human World and Spirit World might too. It is not wise to go against an S class demon." The redhead explained before continuing on the second part, "Based on these rankings, the demons will have different spirit energy. Spirit energy is the amount of power the demons, or human are. In other words, how strong they are. The higher the amount of spirit energy they have, the stronger they are. Higher-class demons could seal their own spirit energy to lower enemy guards, fool their enemy, or to stay hidden. Thus, never trust anyone unless you are 100% sure he or she would not harm you. When the demons of Mogami appeared, we were able to sense it as a low class demon. Maybe E considering their spirit energy and inability to hurt anyone, even humans."

"What class are you?" Ren asked, standing in front of Kyouko protectively and narrowing his eyes although he knows there is nothing he could probably do if the two demons attacked them.

"We're S class demons," Kurama said calmly, "But do not worry, we have no reason to attack you."

At that Ren breath a sigh of relieve knowing that they were save from being killed by demons anytime soon and looked at a overly confused Kyouko behind him. After a second he then realized his mistake. With his usual gentlemanly smile Ren said, "They are demons."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Skip Beat! much less their characters and I also do not receive any money from writing this.

Chapter 2

"Hiei," the redhead called the person beside him as two other figures was out of sight, "Did you feel him?"

A smirk could be seen that answered Kurama's question even without his answer, "It might not be such a bad mission after all."

The first one shook his head and went towards the same direction as the first two, followed by the other.

Sho leaned to the wall more to hide his body from the two demons as he did with Ren and Kyouko when a thought came to mind, 'Unbelievable, demons truly exist. Two are standing right in front of me. If I am able-'

"Sho!" A worried Shoko Aki, Sho's manager, stopped Sho's from his thoughts while placing a hand on Sho's shoulder for support. After regaining her normal breathing pace, she straightened up and continued, "Where have you been? I can't find you anywhere! Do you know what time it is? Hurry on to your next schedule!"

Having his mind focusing on different things, Sho followed his manager towards their car and on to their next destination, but not before he heard a teen started ranting across the hall to a certain Kurama and Hiei

As Sho recalled, the rant went something along the line of, "Kurama! Hiei! Where's that guy? I can't believe that toddler sent us on another mission just after we finished one! That one even almost risked our lives! Do you know how many times I almost died? Four! Yes four freaking times! Not to mention Keiko and school isn't helping! Keiko slapped me again! And again, I almost died. And that freaking teacher pisses me off to the core! Just when I came to school this morning he was lecturing me and giving billions of assignment. I can't believe someone like him could be accepted as a teacher. I just what to shoot him to death along with that lame excuse of a Spirit World rule-"

After Sho left, Kurama's voice broke Yusuke's long, unending rant, "Yusuke where's Kuwabara?"

"Oh right!" Yusuke exclaimed as if just remembering something, "Botan came and told us that she manage to persuade Koenma to allowed the girls to come help us in this mission. She said they would come to be a huge help sometime but I just believe she wanted to see hot guys or something. Anyways, by the time Botan said "the girls" Kuwabara shouted "Yukina" very loudly and ran towards Genkai's temple almost immediately."

At that, Hiei's eyes turned very murderous as he said, "Those fools. I wouldn't advise anyone to bring Yukina into missions such as these."

"Now Hiei, don't bring your sword out," Kurama said, removing Hiei's hands from his sword, "I'm very sure you would be more than capable of protecting Yukina even if there is anything dangerous."

"So who's Yukina?" A voice belonging to Yashiro asked from behind Hiei and Kurama.

"No one really," Kurama, being the person who answer most questions, answered, "Just a friend of ours."

"Oh really?" Yashiro's eyes narrowed suspiciously and the corner of his lips turned upwards, "From the sound of it she is very important, especially to Hiei, a girlfriend perhaps?"

"HAHAHAHAH!" came Yusuke's laugh, "The day Yukina becomes Hiei's girlfriend is the day I die and won't come back!" Yashiro turned confused.

And again, Hiei's crimson eyes turned even more murderous, if that's even possible, and glare at the manager.

Upon feeling Hiei's very, very dark glare, Yashiro straightened up and decided to change the topic, "S-so I ta-take you a-are Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Hm? Yeah, that's me," Yusuke said between laughter.

"Are you alone? Where's the other one called Kuwabara Kazuma?" Yashiro asked while holding his left hand up, glancing at his watch, "We need to move on to Ren's next schedule very soon."

"He's out to bring some people," this time it was Kurama who answered seeing Yusuke still laughing and the probability of Hiei answering is as much as an E class demon defeating and S class, "It's okay if we leave first. He'll find his way."

"Very well, let's head to Ren's car. Ren's already there."

"I'm catching up to the fool," Hiei stated.

"I'm going too, much better than following two people that I don't know."

"You guys have no sense of duty," Kurama stated, "must I remind you that our mission is to keep Tsuruga Ren safe and not keeping Kuwabara from being happy."

"Keeping Kuwaraba away from happiness is definitely on my list," Yusuke replied.

"Hn." With that the two dark haired teen disappear without a trace, leaving Kurama to let out a sigh, shook his head, and follow the already gone Yashiro towards Ren's car in the basement.

"Where's the other two?" Yashiro asked as Kurama caught up with Yashiro.

"They went after Kuwabara, it seems that a problem has arise on his side," Kurama lied, "I do hope you won't mind. I will try to stop anything to harm you and Tsuruga-san if something happen."

"No, it really does not matter to me who are here and who are not as long as Ren is safe," Yashiro smiled and opened the door to Ren's car.

Kurama replied Yashiro's smile with a smile of his own and they drove off to Ren's personal make-up for Cain Heel.

* * *

"Hiei! Yusuke! What are you doing here?"

"Checking on Kuwabara here," Yusuke answered, lightly punching Kuwabara's left arm.

"More like bored of being there," Hiei corrected.

"Come now Hiei, it couldn't be that bad," Botan said, "There must be some benefits being around Tsuruga Ren."

"Who's Tsuruga Ren?" Yukina, being secluded for most of her time, tilted her head.

"Oh Yukina, I'm surprised you've never heard of him," Botan stated, "Tsuruga Ren is the most well-known actor in all of Japan. With his magnificent acting skill and good looks, it's nearly impossible to be able to beat him in the entertainment industry."

"He's the main character of the drama I asked you to watch with me, Yukina," Keiko added.

"Dark Moon?" The ice maiden asked, receiving a nod from Keiko. "I see."

"Let's go, wouldn't want to torture Kurama for long," Yusuke decided to end the conversation, "you won't know what he'll do to us."

"I would love to be in his position," Botan followed the Spirit World's detective.

* * *

"Yo Kurama! Why are you outside?" Yusuke, standing in front of the group, lifted up his right hand as a form of greeting, "Where's glasses guy?"

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama nodded to the rest, "He received a phone call, he's been away for some time. Should be back soon."

As if on cue, Yashiro came running back. Ignoring the additional amount of people present, he said between breaths, "Sorry, the president called me to his office. I would have to leave, please take care of Ren. And Kyouko-chan's coming in a while, I know it isn't apart of your job, but please watch out for her too."

With a final bow, Yashiro ran to the direction Yusuke and the group came from.

"Is he the manager?" Botan asked Yusuke, the one nearest to her who has seen the man.

"The one and only."

"And who's this Kyouko?"

"She's also an actress, looks very close to Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro Yukihito," Kurama answered, being the only person who has seen her besides Hiei.

"She must be very good, being acknowledge by Ren, I'll look forward to her performance."

"Has it ever come to you how this Ren person got demonic power inside of him?" Kuwabara decided to spoke up.

"Well the most common way is, like Yusuke, heritage," Kurama answered.

"So maybe either his mother, father, or both of them are demons."

While letting the information sink in, a girl with short blonde hair came running in as the door near where Kurama leaned in opened. In the door was a tall, deathly looking man. A dark cloak covered his whole body and the upper part of his face. To a mere human they would have been terrified, they would be staying away as far as possible, but let's face it; none of the people present are just mere human beings. In fact, it seems as though nothing have change.

Upon seeing the man, the blonde girl that has just arrived bowed a formal 90 degree bow with a smile, "Hello Tsuruga-san, let's work hard today."

"Hello Mogami-san, Jelly is waiting for you inside," he too said it with a warm smile, contrasting his deathly appearance.

In taking her first step only did she realize the number of people present other than her respected mentor. The first that stands out is the two that she has met, and again, she bowed, "Good to see you again Kurama-san, Hiei-san."

"Hn."

"Hello Mogami-san," Kurama replied with a bow of his own, "These are friends that will help our work. From the left are Botan, Urameshi Yusuke, Yukimura Keiko, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Yukina."

"Hello, I'm Mogami Kyouko, a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyouko dear, come, we need to start on your make-up," came a cheerful voice from the open door behind Ren.

"Right away, Jelly-san!"

"Now what did I tell you about using honorifics after my nam-" was what they could hear before the door closed.

After moving to a more secluded room, Ren revealed his full face and turned to Kuwabara, nodding to the three he has previously met and receiving a reply of some sort, "I take you are the final member of the four, Kuwabara-san?"

"Yup, the name's Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Good to have finally meet you," Ren smiled and turn to the three females, "and who might you be?"

"Hello!" The grim reaper was the first to start, "I'm Botan! An honor to be meeting you Tsuruga-san! I'm a big fan of you! Especially in Dark Moon! Such strong emotions! I can't control myself to not laugh, cry, smile, and be angered, and such during the scenes, especially when Katsuki played the piano with Mizuki and the event with the teacup breaking and stuff. I almost thought it was real and not just acting! Please continue to work hard in the future Tsuruga- Ren, may I just call you Ren?!"

"Of course. Thank you, Botan-sa-"

"Please, just call me Botan! I insist!"

"Thank you, Botan," Ren said with a small chuckle.

"We too have watch Dark Moon," Keiko was the next one to spoke up. "Yukimura Keiko, just called me Keiko."

"It is true that it seems very realistic," Yukina added with a bow and smile similar to Kyouko before, she said, "Hello, I'm Yukina."

"Thank you, Keiko-san, Yukina-san." Ren scanned the group and chuckled, forgetting the situation where he would be protected by teenagers around Kyouko's age, "I really mean no offense in this, but this sure is an eye catching group. It must be weird for demons to walk in the open. What demon class is each of you in?"

Yusuke, being the leader he is, decided to answer the actor's question, "Not all of us are demons, or at least completely demon. My half is human and the other an S class. To the right of me here is human, but he wields the power of an A class demon and the highest sixth sense out of all of us. To the left of me is my human girlfriend, next to her is a B class ice apparition*. Your fangirl is not exactly a human but not a demon either; she's more like a grim reaper. Minus the creepy in the scary way part."

"I see. Three-mostly-S class demon, one A class human with powers, one B class demon, a seemingly completely normal human and a grim reaper. I would like to see if a demon did try to attack us."

"Please as if were that weak to have so many fight at once, the only one who'll fight is Kurama, Hiei, Kuwaraba, and me. May be even less depending on who attacked and how much we have."

"Then I take that the four of you are the fighters of the group. Unless..." Ren trailed of looking at the three girls with a calculating look.

"You're definitely correct! Keiko and I don't even know how to fight, and Yukina's more of the healing type. Leave all the fighting to these boys and relax. Even if the opponent is stronger than them they'll magically get through in the end like some kind of anime. Anyways, why are you looking like such a badass criminal?"

"This is for a job I'm currently working for. My identity is kept away from even the staffs and co-stars."

"Kyouko too?"

"Yes, she's acting as my little sister."

"Hn. Why is this make-up thing taking so long?"

"Well there's a lot of things that needed to be done to complete the outside transformation, but it should finish soon."

"Whatever. But just for your information wouldn't your cover be opened if we, the-oh-so-great-Tsuruga-Ren's so-called bodyguards, follow you and that human girl while you're someone else?" Hiei stated more than asked.

"Ah, I haven't actually thought of that," Kurama said.

"Oh wow brain of the group," Yusuke addressed the fox demon sarcastically, "nice thinking there."

"Shut up, Yusuke. You try seeing every detail and reduce the amount of danger for whatever you geniuses decide do." That shuts him up.

After a few minutes of long silence, Kurama finally turned to Ren, "Your make-up artist, can she transform one or two of us? If you are afraid of being late then please go first by the time Mogami-san finish. Two of us, with follow you from the shadows."

"I would have to ask her first."

Just as Ren finished his last word, Jelly Wood's voice echoed the quite room, "Of course! Anything to keep my dear Ren and Kyouko safe. Plus, Darling has given me the task to take care of you in this disguise and I will do my job!"

"Thank you, Jelly."

"No problem at all. I love to perform my magic on as much people as possible. Who shall it be?" Jelly scanned each of the group members, already evaluating which part she should work on. The main points and even the small ones.

"Well I am sure Hiei would not want make-up on and he is a good one in staying hidden and moving fast enough so he would follow. As for Kuwabara, I believe that you should escort the girls back since not all can follow, but that only make the three of us left in guarding them. I would like to have at least two every time. For that we would need one of the girls," Kurama mumbled to himself when suddenly an idea came to mind, "Yukina, can you lend us your help in this?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurama saw crimson eyes narrowing dangerously while the said person was looking at Kurama confused.

"You are the strongest one out of the girls since you too is a demon. Your healing power will be useful if something that we do not expect happen. Do not worry, we will keep you safe," Kurama told the last sentence to a certain sister complex brother glaring at him rather than the girl in from of him.

"I am not afraid of getting hurt, I know that every one of you will keep me protected as always," Yukina stated, "I am worried that I will not be able to do the job well. I am not capable of moving in the shadow in high speed, but I am willing to do my best with the transformation."

"That is more than enough, Yukina," Kurama smiled and turned to Yusuke, "What would you like to do?"

"Stalking for me," Yusuke answered, "no way in hell am I getting make-up on."

With sigh, Kurama said to himself, "I knew you would say something along those lines."

"So has it been decided?" Jelly asked from the door.

"Yes," Kurama stand up and walk to Jelly to bow deeply, "I'm very sorry that it's late, but a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kurama. The one in the kimono, called Yukina, and I will be the one getting transformed. The person in all black is Hiei. Along with Urameshi Yusuke, the raven-haired one will keep Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san safe. They are very capable fighters so please do not worry about Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san's safety. The tallest one out of all of us is Kuwabara Kazuma, the brown haired lady is Yukimura Keiko, and our last member is Botan. Please lend us your assistance."

"The pleasure's all mine Kurama dear, I'm Jelly Woods, only Jelly please" the woman said leading the fox and ice demon out to the previous room Kyouko and Ren was transform, "let's start and we should be done in about an hour."

* * *

* I do not know what demon class Yukina is in. This is purely me considering that she is able to survive in the demon world, (although it's mostly-I think-in the Koorime island thing, she still went and try to find her brother) she must be strong enough. But seeing as how she couldn't do anything to fight the Toguro brothers in the beginning (obviously) she is not as strong as any of the four. She seems quite weak by then but then a lot of time has past and the whole thing that she's been living with Genkai and stuff I take that she have improve quite a lot with her help and all. If any of you do know her demon class please do tell and I'll change it.


End file.
